Hate you Brother !
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Luka milikmu mungkin terlalu dalam kamu rasakan, Kakak. Hingga bencimu padaku begitu menguat, menggores dalam hatiku./"Lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan. Dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Kita lihat siapa yang akan bisa bertahan?" /Always Narusaku slight many others/Incest here/OOC/M for Lime/Chap 4 Up/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : of course NaruSaku **slight others

**Warning: Out of character, AU, Many mistakes here, Incest.**

**Rate : T for now**

**Genre : Romance, family, hurt/comfort.**

_Dua bocah itu terlihat saling berlarian. Gadis cilik berambut merah jambu itu nampak tersenyum lebar karena berhasil menghindari kejaran bocah pirang dibelakangnya. Boneka beruang berwarna coklat nampak dalam pelukkannya. _

_Tak menyadari batu didepannya, gadis cilik itu tersandung lalu tersungkur jatuh. Boneka beruangnya terlempar. Sedang bocah lelaki dibelakangnya dengan wajah cemas membantu gadis cilik itu._

"_Naruto nii, sakitt...hiks..hiks." gadis itu mulai terisak merasakan perih dari lututnya yang berdarah. _

"_Jangan menangis, Sakura. Tak apa-apa. Ayo aku gendong."bocah itu memperlihatkan punggungnya, meminta adiknya untuk naik._

_Sakura dengan masih terisak mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sang kakak. Ia memelukknya erat. Naruto mulai berdiri. Ia berjalan pelan menuju rumah._

"_Naruto nii..."Sakura mulai meredam isaknya. Meski masih sakit ia tak ingin bersikap lemah. _

"_Hmm..."_

"_Kamu sayang denganku kan?"_

"_Tentu saja." _

_Sakura nampak tersenyum. Mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher Naruto._

"_Kamu tak akan meninggalkanku, bukan? Dan akan selalu membuatku senang."_

_Naruto sedikit mengeryit bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang tak biasa dari adiknya._

"_Pasti. Memang ada apa, Sakura-chan?" _

_Sakura menggeleng pelan. Menyadarkan dagunya pada bocah pirang itu. "Tidak. Aku juga menyayangi Niisan."_

**...**

**Hate you Brother !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini, aku memandangi satu foto yang sudah tersimpan lama dalam ponselku. Mengamati untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan panggilan beberapa kali dari Ayah tak juga aku hiraukan. Memandangi foto ini membuat aku terlalu larut dalam kenangan-kenangan lama yang selalu mampu membuatku untuk sekedar menarik sebuah senyum.

"Sakura...!" panggilan itu kali ini mampu membuatku beralih, membuyarkan semua lamunanku beberapa detik lalu.

Ayah telah berdiri didekatku. Ada beberapa noda putih tepung dalam wajahnya. Tapi, aku dapat dengan jelas melihat gurat cemas dalam ekspresinya. Ayah memang tak pernah pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Kalau kamu takut atau tak suka Ayah akan..."

"Tidak Ayah." Aku memotong cepat. Menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak apa-apa.."

Ayah mendesah lalu tersenyum, menjulurkan satu tangannya mengusap lembut rambutku. "Semoga setelah ini, semua kembali seperti dulu."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Mengamini ucapan Ayah dalam hati.

Aku harap juga begitu, Ayah.

Selalu.

"Sayang, kamu bereskan ruang makan sebelum Kakakmu datang ya? Ayah akan melihat kue buatan kita." Ayah berujar semangat. Aku selalu menyukainya. Menyukai ekspresi ceria dari wajah tua Ayah.

Dan itu pula yang selalu membuatku teringat akannya.

"Sakura sayang, kamu melamun lagi..."

"Ah ti-tidak Ayah..." aku sedikit terbata. Aku memang banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini. Banyak yang tengah ku pikirkan. Terutama tentang dia.

Kakak ku.

"Ya sudah, Ayah kembali ke dapur dulu.." memutar langkah, Ayah berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Menghilangkan sosoknya dari hadapanku.

Ya Ayah, sebenarnya aku merasa takut.

Takut jika dia masih membenciku, takut dia masih tak mengganggapku sebagai adiknya lagi, takut dengan sorot mata tajamnya padaku dan masih banyak ketakutan yang aku rasakan karena dia.

Tapi, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, meski Ayah bilang ini murni bukan kesalahanku. Aku tahu Ayah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak ingin keluarga kecil kita yang tak lagi utuh ini akan semakin merapuh. Aku ingin melihat Ayah tertawa tanpa ada luka dalam matanya.

Kakak.

Sudah hampir lima tahun ia pergi. Pergi dengan begitu banyak kemarahan yang melingkupi hati dan pikirannya. Ia terluka. Sangat.

Aku masih dengan jelas mengingat sosok Kakak yang begitu membuatku takut. Ia tak pernah berekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya. Mata biru itu memandangku dengan benci. Menatap seperti aku adalah terdakwa yang pantas dihukum mati.

Aku tahu, aku memang salah waktu itu.

Ayah tak melarang ketika Kakak pergi untuk tinggal bersama Kakek dan Nenek diluar negeri. Dia hanya meminta agar Kakak memikirkan semuanya. Dan kembali pulang saat semua dirasa pulih.

Mungkin, kah?

Aku selalu berpikir, apa kepulangannya ini karena ia telah menerima semuanya? Memaafkanku dan mau mengulurkan tangan kearahku, menawariku kembali sebuah kehangatan seorang kakak.

Aku merindukkannya. Sangat.

Lima tahun ini, tak ada komunikasi diantara kami. Aku selalu mencoba menjalin, tapi ia tak pernah ingin. Dan hanya dari Kakek dan Nenek disana, aku mengetahui keadaannya. Hal apa yang ia lakukan ia disana, bagaimana wajahnya, semua aku tanyakan pada Kakek dan Nenek dan itu kadang membuat mereka mendesah lelah karena pertanyaan yang tak pernah habis dari bibirku.

Foto yang sedari tadi ku perhatikan adalah foto terakhir kiriman dari Kakek. Foto Kakak.

Dia sangat tampan sekarang. Pantas saja Kakek dan Nenek bercerita tentang seringnya Kakak berganti pacar. Pasti disana, banyak gadis yang jatuh hati padanya.

Dulu, teman-teman perempuanku pun banyak yang menaruh hati padanya. Tapi dia tak pernah menanggapi itu dengan serius karena memang begitulah dirinya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Beranjak dari dudukku sedari tadi. Niatku untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan terhenti saat mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. Aku terdiam.

Apa itu Kakak?

Dengan pijakan ragu, aku melangkah menuju pintu depan. Menarik nafas pelan, mencoba menenangkan diriku yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Satu tanganku terjulur meraih handle pintu. Dan degupan dijantungku semakin jelas terasa.

Pintu itu terbuka. Dan benar-benar menampilkan sosok yang sangat ku rindukan selama ini. Dia pulang !

"Naruto-nii..."tanpa sadar aku menyebutkan namanya. Dia lebih tinggi sekarang. Rambut pirangnya masih terlihat seperti dulu. Acak-acakan. Dan, ia jauh lebih tampan dari foto-foto kiriman Kakek selama ini.

Tubuhku benar-benar kaku. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat melihat ekspresi dan bola mata biru itu. Aku masih bisa merasakannya. Tak ada kehangatan dalam pancaran matanya, tak ada kasih sayang dalam raut wajahnya. Dan hanya kilat-kilat tak terbaca tercermin dari matanya.

Semua kata-kata yang telah lama kupersiapkan untuk menyambutnya kini menguar sudah. Hanya mata kami yang saling beradu lama, tak ada yang merangkai kata. Hingga tiba-tiba suara ayah menyela kami.

"Sakura, apa itu Naruto...?" aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat Ayah yang berjalan sedikit tergesa menghampiri kami. Wajahnya berseri meski noda tepung masih mengotori pipi Ayah.

"Ayah merindukanmu Naruto..." aku terharu melihat dua laki-laki Namikaze itu saling berpelukkan erat. Wajah Kakak yang tadinya mengeras kini terlihat melunak. Mata birunya kali ini berpejar hangat.

Kakak, sepertinya kamu masih membenciku? Sedalam itukah rasa sakitmu?

"Kamu lebih terlihat dewasa sekarang.." Ayah melepaskan pelukkannya, menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Kakak. Ayah nampak bahagia. Teruslah seperti itu Ayah. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan senyum Ayah memudar hanya karena kesalahanku.

"Aku juga merindukkan Ayah..." aku tak ingat jika Kakak memiliki suara seberat ini. Dulu, ia memiliki nada suara cempreng hingga membuatku selalu ingin tutup telinga jika ia mulai berteriak. Tapi kini ia berubah. Semuanya.

"Kalian kenapa tak berpelukkan? Kalian tak ingin saling melepas rindu?" Ayah memandangi kami bergantian. Aku tahu, Ayah mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan antara aku dan Kakak.

Mata biru itu memandangi Ayah sejenak, lalu kini bertumpu padaku. Membuatku menahan nafas kala itu juga. Aku bisa melihat dia menarik sudut bibirnya. Entah apa artinya.

"Hey Sakura, apa kabar?" dan tubuh itu bergerak, menjulurkan lengan kokohnya sebelum kemudian merengkuhku dalam pelukkannya.

Harum. Tubuh Kakak memang selalu harum lemon. Setidaknya ada yang tak berubah darinya.

Aku senang. Tentu saja. Tapi ini berbeda. Kehangatan itu tak terasa. Tak seperti pelukkan-pelukkan yang sering kami lakukan dulu. Ini terasa...kosong.

Mata hijau milikku melirik pada Ayah. Lihatlah, dia terlihat senang bukan main melihat kedua anaknya kini bisa saling berdamai. Kalau saja Ayah tahu...

"Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan Naruto-nii...?" Aku melepaskan pelukkan singkat itu. Mencoba bersikap tenang. Jantungku benar-benar berdegung kencang sekarang. Aku merasa asing dengannya. Ia bukan seperti Naruto.

Kakak mengangkat bahunya. "Seperti yang kamu lihat..."

Aku mengangguk. Menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutku yang lolos dibelakang telinga. Suaranya yang berat juga semakin membuatnya berbeda. Aneh tak mendengar suara cempreng dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kita keruang makan. Tadi Ayah dan adikmu sudah memasak untukmu." Ayah merangkul pundak Kakak, menggiringnya menuju ruang makan.

"Benarkah? aku tak sabar mencicipinya." Aku masih terdiam ditempatku memperhatikan keduanya. Ayah, bisakah ini kembali seperti dulu?

"Sayang kenapa masih disitu, ayo masuk..!" Ayah berhenti dipintu masuk ruang makan. Menyadarkanku. Sedangkan Kakak nampak acuh tak acuh.

Mengambil nafas dalam, aku tersenyum. "Iya Ayah.."

Setidaknya kami bertiga bisa bersama lagi. Aku, Ayah dan Kakak.

.

.

Acara makan malam tadi, aku hanya terdiam menikmati interaksi Ayah dengan Kakak. Sesekali menanggapi topik perbincangan mereka dengan gumanan atau anggukan. Selesai makan, Kakak memutuskan untuk beristirahat dikamar yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Sedangkan aku membereskan piring kotor, mencucinya lalu menemani Ayah menonton televisi sebentar dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamar.

Sedikit menunduk, aku kembali menekuni buku yang sejak tadi aku abaikan. Dalam saat-saat seperti ini, aku sulit untuk memahami deretan kata dalam buku sejarah milikku. Harusnya aku belajar untuk test besok, tapi rupanya kepalaku terlalu penuh akan dirinya.

Setelah ini. Setelah Kakak pulang, apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap padanya?

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sebuah kebiasaan jika aku mulai menyerah akan sesuatu.

Pelukkan tadi, aku yakin Kakak hanya berpura-pura. Itu jelas terasa. Ia hanya akan tersenyum hangat jika dengan Ayah. Bukan padaku. Sakit membayangkan jika benci itu masih benar-benar ia miliki.

"Begitukah caramu menyambutku?" aku tersentak kaget. Pulpen yang sedari tadi ku pegang hampir saja meloncat jatuh. Aku menoleh kearah pintu kamar. Dan tubuhku secara langsung menegang.

Kakak. Aku benar-benar tak menyadari kehadirannya dikamarku. Ia bersandar melipat tangan dipintu yang telah menutup. Sedikit gugup, aku mencoba menarik senyum.

"Naruto-nii..."

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti malaikat. Aku muak." Kata dingin yang meluncur itu menembus pendengaranku. Menyerang dengan telak. Langsung tertuju dipusat hatiku. Meremukannya semakin parah.

Rasa sakit itu kembali mendera. Perih yang dari dulu tak pernah hilang dihatiku karenanya kini justru semakin bertambah.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Berjalan mendekat kearahku dengan langkah pelan, bahunya tegap. Terkesan angkuh. Mata birunya tajam, menembus tepat dalam bulat mataku.

"Apa lima tahun sudah membuatmu lupa, huh?" nada bicaranya terdengar sarkastik. Aku menelan ludah membasahi kerongkonganku yang terasa kering.

Tentu saja tidak. Entah itu lima tahun, enam, tujuh semua tak akan pernah membuatku lupa. Aku tak akan pernah lupa sebelum maaf dariku kamu terima.

Aku menggeleng pelan, merasakan mataku mulai berat berkaca. Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini Kakak. Aku merindukkan sosokmu yang dulu.

Ia berhenti tepat didekatku. Tubuhnya terasa menjulang tinggi dari tempatku terduduk terpaku.

"Tidak Niisan.." aku tahu. Mungkin suaraku terdengar lirih. "Aku selalu menyesal, apa kamu masih begitu membenciku?"

Ia mendengus mengejek, tangannya bergerak. Mencengkram lengan tanganku erat. Memaksakanku mendongak menatap wajahnya dalam jarak dekat. Kilat-kilat itu tergambar jelas dalam matanya.

"Dengar..."suaranya rendah dan berat. "Maaf tak akan pernah ada untukmu."

Satu bening air mata turun melewati pipiku tanpa bisa kucegah mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Begitukah?

"Dan jangan harap kepulanganku ini karena aku telah menerimanya. Berhenti mengemis maaf dariku. " ia melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar.

Aku dengan sigap meraih tangannya saat ia berbalik berniat pergi. Kepalanya kembali tertoleh padaku. Sorot matanya tak pernah menghangat.

"Ap-apa sebegitu bencinya Niisan padaku? Apa tak ada kesempatan untukku?" aku terisak. Sesuatu yang jarang aku lakukan selama ini.

"Kesempatan? Apa dulu kamu memberi kesempatan?" ia mengibaskan tangannya kasar.

Dalam. Luka yang kamu miliki mungkin terlalu dalam Kakak. Sampai sebegitu benci kamu denganku. Rasa sesal berkepanjangan dihatiku seakan terus membuncah saat menatap jauh dalam dirimu.

Aku tahu, kamu merapuh. Aku pun merapuh. Tapi mungkin tak separah dirimu.

Ku paksakan bangun dari dudukku. Menghadap tepat didepannya. "Maaf Niisan..."

Aku mengerang sakit saat tangan itu kali ini mencengkram rahang bawahku erat. Menekan pipiku terlalu kuat. Membuat beberapa gigiku saling beradu.

"Kamu tuli atau apa?"

Mataku berpenjar mencoba untuk tak memandang dalam biru matanya. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku mulai bergetar. Entah karena apa.

Aku terengah saat cengkraman itu terlepas. Dahiku terasa basah karena keringat. Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Membuatku memandang punggung lebarnya.

"A-aku akan melakukan apapun agar Niisan memaafkanku. Agar keluarga kita kembali seperti dulu." Ucapku yakin.

Ia menghentikan langkah sebelum membuka pintu. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan. Dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Kita lihat siapa yang akan bisa bertahan?"

Dan tangan itu bergerak membuka pintu. Menghilangkan sosoknya dariku. Menutup pintu kamarku cukup keras.

Perlahan tubuhku merosot jatuh. Disusul bening-bening air yang terus menderas dari mataku.

Bukan. Bukan seperti ini yang aku harapkan.

**-TBC-**

**-Terimakasih-**

Thanks for Guest, **Luluk Minam Cullen**, **Rosachi-hime**, **Capellaline**, **Samsulae29**, YonaNobunaga, **Namikaze Renton Kumagawa**, Guest, **Yassir2374**, **Riela Nacan**, Hyde'riku, **Harunayoi12.**  
Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan review di _Just Us ^ ^ _

Chap ini mungkin masih kurang penjelasaannya. Tapi untuk chap-chap selanjutnya pasti satu per satu akan diperjelas.

Dan untuk rate nya, masih aku pikirkan mungkin paling max aku kasih M untuk lime. Coz gak bisa buat lemon. Mungkin kalau dapat ilham akan ku buat lemon#apacoba.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot for ; **, Hyde'riku, ****Sai Akuto****, ****Yamigakure no Ryukage****, ****Itanatsu****, ****Naru-kun93****, ****yassir2374****, Guest, ****Rosachi-hime****, Lan88, ****OhhunnyEKA****, ****Lutfisyahrizal****, ****Pixie YANK Sora****, ****Blossom-Hime****, Ae Hatake.  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : of course NaruSaku **slight ShikaIno, SasuHina and others

**Warning: Out of character, AU, Many mistakes here, Incest.**

**Rate : T for now**

**Genre : Romance, family, hurt/comfort.**

"_Kumohon maafkan aku, Naruto-Nii..." Terisak cukup keras gadis berambut merah jambu itu didepan seorang Pemuda dengan kilatan tak bersahabat yang tergambar jelas dari bola matanya._

"_Naruto, dengarkan Ayah." Biru samudera kini beralih menatap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sorot mata lelaki itu terlihat terluka. _

"_Ini sudah berlalu, Naruto. Dan jangan kamu timpalkan semua bencimu pada adikmu. Dia tak salah." tajamnya mata biru itu semakin terlihat saat mendengar ucapan dari Sang Ayah._

"_Terserah apa kata Ayah. Dia..." Pemuda itu menunjuk gadis bersurai merah jambu yang tengah terisak itu. "Dia sudah menghancurkan semuanya."_

_Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, ia memandangi kedua anaknya secara bergantian dengan miris. Kerutan didahinya semakin jelas terlihat._

"_Tidak, Naruto. Terimalah. Ini semua takdir. Bukankah dulu kamu telah menerimanya?" tangan itu mendarat dibahu Naruto. Membuat bola biru itu memandang lama._

"_Ya, aku dulu memang telah menerimanya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Tidak, setelah aku tahu apa yang dia lakukan."_

"_Berhenti menyalahkan adikmu Naruto."_

"_Dan Ayah berhentilah membelanya. Aku muak. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku tak sudi melihat wajah orang yang telah membuat Ibu meninggal." Pemuda itu melangkah, beranjak pergi dari ruangan yang kini semakin terasa menyakitkan._

_Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kekerasan hati anaknya. Ia memandangi pintu yang kini telah tertutup rapat setelah tadi dengan sengaja pemuda itu membantingnya Ia lalu menoleh pada putrinya yang masih terdiam, tertunduk. Isakannya terdengar semakin jelas. Ia mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu._

"_Tenanglah sayang. Kakakmu hanya sedang emosi saja. Jangan kamu pikirkan"_

**Hate You Brother ! Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbangun dengan terengah. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan, mengusap dahinya yang entah sejak kapan telah berpeluh. Gadis itu terdiam, ia teringat mimpi yang baru saja menyambangi dirinya.

Tanpa sadar ia meremas selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ia benci kenangan itu. Ia benci setiap detail yang selalu menyayat-nyayat hati kala mengingatnya.

Ia mendesah kasar, tak ingin membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi untuk memikirkan hal yang selalu membuatnya kehilangan semangat. Mata hijaunya melirik pada jam kecil diatas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, tapi kantuknya telah menghilang jika ia ingin kembali tidur. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia menyibak selimutnya. Turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mandi pagi sepertinya cukup ampuh untuk membuat semangatnya kembali.

.

.

.

Sakura mendapati dua lelaki Namikaze tengah asik berbincang diruang makan saat dirinya turun dari kamar. Beberapa detik ia sempat memandangi Naruto yang berpakaian rapi tengah menikmati roti sarapan paginya.

Sakura melupakan fakta satu hal bahwa Naruto sekarang akan menimba ilmu dikampusnya. Itu berarti ia akan sering menjumpai pemuda itu. Ia tak tahu jurusan apa yang Kakaknya ambil. Tapi mungkin Naruto akan melanjutkan pendidikannya selama diluar negeri. Ayahnya pernah bilang bahwa Naruto mengambil jurusan fotografi disana.

Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai hal berbau foto. Bahkan dulu ia sempat berpikir, mungkin Kakaknya itu akan menjadi seorang pemain basket atau pemain sepak bola. Mengingat betapa senangnya Naruto akan olahraga. Tapi nyata semua berbeda. Takdir memang tak pernah bisa ia tebak.

"Sakura sayang, kenapa melamun disitu?" suara Ayahnya membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Buru-buru ia berjalan mendekat kearah meja makan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Ia tahu Naruto pasti tengah menatapnya sekarang.

Ia mendudukkan diri disamping Ayahnya, bersebrangan dengan Naruto. Tangannya terjulur meraih dua lembar roti tawar yang telah Ayahnya panggang. Mengoleskan selai coklat, masih dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Sayang?" Sakura reflek menoleh kesamping. Menganggukan kepalanya pelan pada Ayahnya.

Minato tersenyum, ia membelai rambut Sakura sejenak. "Kamu nanti berangkat bersama Kakakmu, ya?"

Deg.

Jantung Sakura seakan terhenti saat itu juga. Ini tak baik. Meski ia sangat ingin untuk membuat Kakaknya memaafkan dirinya tapi ia masih belum siap berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Terlebih setelah kejadian tadi malam.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Naruto untuk berangkat ke kampus beberapa hari lagi. Tapi sepertinya Kakakmu sudah sangat tak sabaran. Dia kan masih baru disini, jadi temanilah" Lelaki paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan.

Sakura tertawa kaku, ia menggigit kecil roti ditangannya. Bagaimana ini, ia masih betul-betul tak siap jika berhadapan dengan Kakaknya. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk menguatkan mentalnya.

"Nanti tunjukkan padaku setiap detail kampusmu, Sakura-chan." Sakura hampir tersedak sarapannya mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang terdengar seperti dulu. Ia menoleh cepat pada Kakaknya. Dan ia hanya bisa terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya saat pemuda itu tengah tersenyum teduh padanya.

Permainan apa yang tengah Kakaknya mainkan?

Sakura hanya menarik kaku sudut bibirnya, mengalihkan tatapan dan mencoba bersikap tenang. Jantungnya sekarang terasa terdobrak ingin keluar.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedari tadi berjalan dengan bungkam. Ia hanya memandangi punggung lebar yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya. Saat keluar dari rumah, Kakaknya kembali dingin seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda itu melangkah terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Sakura dibelakang.

Bahkan saat menaiki kereta, Sakura lebih memilih menjaga jarak. Duduk lumayan jauh dari Kakaknya. Ia belum ingin mendengar kembali kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu untuknya.

'Sepertinya ia lebih mengenal daerah ini daripada aku.' Gadis itu bergumam dalam hati. Beberapa bulan setelah kepergian Naruto. Sakura dan Ayahnya memutuskan pindah ke Konoha. Minato sengaja memutuskan pindah karena urusan pekerjaan dan terlebih lagi, ia tak ingin melihat anak perempuannya semakin murung.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Aneh juga karena Naruto yang baru saja sampai disini sudah hafal jalan yang harus dilewati. Bahkan satu blok lagi, mereka akan tiba di Kampus Konoha.

Kakaknya benar-benar tak bisa ia tebak.

Getaran disaku bajunya membuat Sakura sejenak menghentikan langkah. Merogoh ponsel miliknya dan kembali melangkah sembari membaca pesan yang baru saja ia terima. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Dengan lincah, jemari-jemari itu mengetik pesan balasannya. Setelah menekan tombol send, ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan sedikit mempercepat langkah.

Hampir saja Sakura menabrak punggung Naruto saat dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berjalan disampingku." Ucapan Naruto yang dingin, membuat Sakura menegak ludahnya berat. Ragu, ia melangkah mensejajarkan diri disamping Kakaknya.

Dan tanpa ada suara yang kembali terdengar, mereka berdua melanjutkan langkah.

Puluhan pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Naruto dan Sakura saat melewati gerbang utama kampus. Sakura tersentak saat merasakan sebuah lengan kini melingkar dibahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tangan Naruto yang tengah memeluknya.

"Sa-sakura-chan..." Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari dan terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut keunguan tengah mendekat kearah mereka. Dibelakang gadis itu nampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut berkucir, berjalan malas sembari menghilangkan tangannya dibalik saku celana.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura menyahut gugup. Ia melirik sebentar pada pemuda berambut nanas tersebut sebelum kemudian menatap gadis bernama Hinata yang telah berdiri didepannya.

Gadis indigo itu memandang Naruto sejenak lalu menatap Sakura. Bisa Sakura lihat, sahabatnya itu tengah merona.

"Di-dia siapa?" Hinata bertanya penasaran. Sakura masih bungkam, ia kembali melirik pada Pemuda berkucir itu. Pemuda itu rupanya juga tengah menatap Sakura. Alisnya terlihat bertaut.

"Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto. Kakak Sakura." Hinata terdengar memekik kecil sembari membungkam mulutnya sejenak.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku tak menyangka kamu adalah kakak Sakura-chan."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, menjabat tangan Hinata. "Kami memang tak mirip." Sahut pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto melepaskan jabat tangannya, lalu melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi diam dibelakang Hinata nampak bergerak mendekat.

"Nara Shikamaru." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri seperti Hinata.

"Namikaze Naruto." Keduanya berjabat tangan sesaat.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Sakura?" Naruto maupun Hinata menatap kearah Shikamaru. Sakurapun juga tak luput memandang pemuda yang suka mengantuk itu.

Sakura bisa merasakan rangkulan Naruto dibahunya mengerat. "Maaf, Nara-San tapi aku perlu adikku untuk menemaniku berkeliling. Kalian tahu aku masih baru disini." Sakura menyadari perubahan dalam nada bicara Naruto.

Shikamaru mengangguk paham. "Panggil aku Shikamaru saja. Tak masalah kalau begitu." Pandangan Shikamaru kini beralih pada Sakura. "Hubungi aku kalau kamu sudah selesai. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu kami ke kelas dulu." Hinata tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi, disusul Shikamaru dibelakangnya.

"Menarik." Sakura menoleh sedikit mendongak pada Naruto setelah mendengar gumaman lirih dari pemuda pirang itu. Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, menampilkan seringaiannya. Dan gadis itu sedikit tergagap saat Naruto juga menoleh menatapnya. Dingin.

"Naruto-nii mengambil jurusan apa? Biar aku antarkan ke gedung fakultas mu." Sakura mencoba tegar.

Seringai mengerikan itu semakin melebar. "Beginikah keseharianmu? Berpura-pura menjadi sosok malaikat yang baik hati." Naruto berbisik menyakitkan.

Pasang mata yang melihat Naruto dan Sakura semakin bertambah. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa pemuda yang tengah bersama gadis berambut musim semi itu?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menunduk, tak kuasa membalas tatapan Naruto.

Sedikit kasar, Naruto melepaskan pelukkan dibahu Sakura. "Aku bukan orang bodoh, jadi pergilah."

Sakura memandangi gestur pemuda itu. Melihat Naruto yang perlahan mulai berjalan pergi. Sakura mengeyahkan pikiran tentang kenyataan Naruto yang tak mungkin bersikap hangat seperti dulu. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Lebih baik ia menemui Shikamaru.

Dan langkah kaki jenjang itu berlawanan arah dengan pijakan pemuda pirang yang perlahan telah menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan menelusuri gedung-gedung tinggi kampus Konoha. Membaca papan-papan petunjuk denah kampus yang tengah ia lewati, sekilas. Matanya tajam nampak tak menghiraukan setiap mahasiswi yang ia lewati mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya lalu berbisik-bisik.

Pemuda itu mendengus kasar, membelokkan diri diujung koridor. Tanpa sengaja, tubuh tegapnya menabrak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berkucir. Mata aqumarine milik gadis itu menatap tajam Naruto. Memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserahkan dan melenggang pergi tanpa mengucap satu katapun.

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia kembali meneruskan langkah menuju kelas pertamanya.

Satu kata yang terlintas dibenak Naruto saat melihat kelas yang ia yakini sebagai kelasnya.

_Ribut._

Banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang asik dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Jika Naruto membandingkan dengan kelasnya dulu, maka perbedaannya akan sangat jauh.

Ia melenggang begitu saja dan duduk pada satu bangku yang terlihat kosong. Tepat saat tas miliknya ia letakkan diatas meja, beberapa pemuda menghampiri bangkunya.

"Kamu tak tahu ini bangku siapa?" satu pemuda berambut orange menggebrak kasar meja Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu bersikap cuek tak peduli.

"Kamu tuli, pirang?" teriakan dari pemuda itu sukses membuat diam semuanya. Menfokuskan pandangan pada Naruto yang kini tengah dikelilingi beberapa pemuda.

"Jadi, kamu mahasiswa baru itu. Cih, belum apa-apa sudah mencari masalah dengan kami." Nada kesombongan terucap dari pemuda berambut kelabu yang berdiri angkuh disamping kanan Naruto.

Naruto masih bungkam, dan kini justru mengeluarkan satu permen karet mint dari saku bajunya. Membuka bungkusnya lalu mengunyah benda lengket tersebut.

"Rupanya kamu benar-benar bosan hidup, hah?" kali ini pemuda berambut orange itu mencengkram kasar baju yang Naruto kenakan, membuat pemuda itu terpaksa mendongakkan kepala.

"Menganggu saja." Dan dengan satu kepalan tangan, Naruto dengan sukses meninju sisi wajah pemuda yang mencengkram bajunya. Membuat pemuda itu melepaskan cengkramannya dan terhuyung kebelakang, terjatuh setelah menabrak kursi dan meja dibelakangnya.

"Brengsek kau." Nampaknya pemuda berambut kelabu itu tak terima melihat kawannya ambruk begitu saja. Satu tinjuan coba ia layangkan pada Naruto, dan dengan sigap pemuda itu menghindari. Menghadiahi pemuda berambut kelabu itu dengan satu pukulan diperut. Membuatnya juga harus ambruk dilantai dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Stop. Ada apa ini?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang Pemuda berkulit putih pucat tengah masuk kedalam kelas dengan angkuhnya. Matanya yang sekelam malam nampak sedikit melebar menyaksikan keributan yang tengah terjadi.

"Juugo jelaskan padaku ada apa?" Pemuda orange yang tadi tersungkur kini terlihat telah kembali berdiri. Ia memandang tajam Naruto sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekat pada pemuda bermata obsidian itu.

"Dia menduduki bangkumu, Sasuke." Juugo menuding Naruto dengan dagunya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memar karena pukulan yang Naruto layangkan.

Naruto dengan sikap angkuhnya memperbaiki pakaiannya yang sedikit lusuh. Ia lalu kembali kebangkunya dan duduk dengan santainya.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mendekat. "Namikaze?"

Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, memandang malas kearah pemuda emo tersebut.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. "

Naruto merasa tak asing dengan marga pemuda itu. Pasti dia bukan orang sembarangan.

"Sorry jika ini tempat dudukmu, tapi sewaktu aku datang. Bangku ini masih kosong." Naruto berujar datar. Ia membalas tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Tak masalah." Semua orang disana nampak tercengang dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Terlebih para pemuda yang tadi mengerubungi Naruto. Tak ada dalam kamus seorang Uchiha kata mengalah, dan sekarang mereka dengan jelasnya melihat Sasuke menyerahkan begitu saja kepemilikannya meski itu hanya masalah bangku.

Sasuke menyeringai sejenak sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju bangku belakang dan duduk dibangku yang biasa ditempati Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan semuanya.

'Awal yang menarik'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Shikamaru, ada apa?" Sakura membuka selembar lagi buku yang tengah ia baca tanpa menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Sakura mendapati Shikamaru tengah asik berbaring sendiri dibawah salah satu pohon saat ia tengah mencarinya.

"Apa tentangnya lagi?"

Shikamaru nampak menguap lebar sebelum kemudian melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya.

"Bukan. Hanya masalah kecil." Shikamaru meletakan kepalanya diatas paha Sakura sebagai bantalan. Memejamkan matanya. Sakura tak keberatan akan hal itu. Ia telah terbiasa.

"Tentang?" Sakura tak juga memandang pada Shikamaru. Masih berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

"Kamu tidak merasa Hinata sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini?"

"Huh?" kali ini perkataan Shikamaru membuat Sakura menghentikan bacaannya. Gadis itu sedikit menunduk menatap Shikamaru yang terpejam.

"Berubah bagaimana Shikamaru?" Sakura menunggu pemuda Nara itu bersuara dengan tak sabaran.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat murung dan juga suka pulang terlebih dahulu dari kita. Kamu merasakannya?" Shikamaru membuka satu matanya hanya untuk menatap Sakura.

Gadis itu nampak terdiam kemudian mengangguk. "Yah, aku pikir itu hanya firasatku saja. Tapi kamu juga ternyata merasakannya. Kira-kira ada apa ya, Shikamaru.?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. Kembali memejamkan satu matanya yang terbuka.

"Kita cari tahu nanti." Gumam pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum sejenak lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata menatap tajam mereka dari jauh.

.

.

.

Naruto menaikan alis melihat satu kaleng jus yang tengah disodorkan kepadanya. Ia terdiam sebelum kemudian meraihnya dari pemuda berambut merah yang selalu terlihat pendiam, Sasori.

Entah kenapa, saat tadi Naruto keluar kelas untuk beristirahat gerombolan Sasuke menghampirinya. Menawarinya masuk kedalam kelompoknya, awalnya Naruto berniat menolak. Tapi saat mengetahui bagaimana Uchiha itu berperan dikampus dan Konoha, ia akhirnya menerima tawaran itu.

Lagipula ia tak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari teman baru. Itu terlalu merepotkan untuknya.

"Bagaimana Konoha?" Pemuda berambut orange yang sempat mendapat bogem dari Naruto tadi bertanya antusias pada Naruto.

Naruto melirik Juugo yang duduk didepannya, diantara Sasuke dan Hidan. Mereka berenam tengah berada di tribun lapangan sepak bola. Menyaksikan tim kampus Konoha tengah berlatih.

"Tak buruk." Naruto menjawab singkat, ia meminum jus yang disodorkan Sasori tadi.

"Kamu bisa mengatakan lebih dari itu jika melihat Konoha yang sebenarnya." Suigetsu menyahut tak kalah semangat.

Naruto mendengus, apa yang ia bisa dapat dari Kota kecil ini?

Mata samudera miliknya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Sakura yang tengah berjalan dengan Hinata. Tanpa sadar ia sedikit meremas kaleng jus miliknya

"Kamu sedang menatap adikmu atau gadis yang disebelahnya?" Naruto menoleh pada Suigetsu yang baru saja meledeknya.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab, tak ada gunanya pula ia menjawab. Tak penting.

"Kamu tahu, akan sulit untuk mendapatkan gadis Hyuuga itu Naruto." Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, kembali meneguk jusnya hingga setengah.

"Lebih baik kamu dekati Ino, dia lebih mudah kamu taklukkan untuk sekedar 'bermain' diranjang." Suigetsu melirik jahil.

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu Suigetsu. Seperti kamu sudah 'mencicipi' saja bagaimana rasanya gadis Yamanaka itu." Juugo berdecak malas. Ia melemparkan kaleng minumanya tepat dikepala Suigetsu. Membuat pemuda bergigi runcing itu menyupah serapah.

"Tapi orang dikampus sering membicarakan itu bukan?" Suigetsu tak mau kalah. Naruto tak mendengarkan mereka. Ia lebih memilih fokus pada para pemain Konoha yang sibuk bermain ditengah lapangan.

"Sejak kapan kamu menjadi Ibu-ibu yang suka mendengarkan gosip?" Hidan yang sedari juga diam menikmati minumannya nampak ikut terusik.

Suigetsu melotot kesal. "Kenapa kalian malah menyudutkanku?"

"Hentikan perdebatan bodoh kalian." Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke langsung membungkam mereka semua.

Naruto menatap pemuda emo itu. 'Rupanya Uchiha itu benar-benar ditakuti.'

"Nah itu Ino yang aku bicarakan tadi.." belum satu menit mereka bungkam, Suigetsu sudah mulai membuat kericuhan lagi.

Naruto mengikuti arah tunjuk Suigetsu, menatap gadis berambut pirang yang nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Rupanya gadis yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Bagaimana Naruto? tipemu?" Satu pukulan telak mendarat diubun-ubun Suigetsu. Ia menoleh marah pada Sasori yang baru saja memukulnya. Permuda berambut merah itu tak menghiraukan, ia bangkit dan mulai melangkah pergi disusul yang lainnya yang mulai bergerak menjauh.

Naruto sendiripun juga ikut berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Suigetsu yang marah-marah tak terima.

Masih banyak yang ingin Naruto tahu dari kampus barunya. Juga Konoha.

.

.

.

Shikamaru baru saja menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya. Ia berjalan malas dikoridor kampus sementara disebelahnya terlihat pemuda berambut coklat tengah berbicara panjang lebar kepadanya.

"Shikamaru apa kamu mendengarkanku? Aku sedang bercerita, pemalas." Shikamaru menoleh asal pada Kiba sejenak.

"Aku mendengarnya." Bohong Shikamaru.

"Lihat wajahmu. Mana mungkin kamu mendengar ceritaku." Cibir Kiba.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa kamu masih terus bercerita, bodoh."

"Sial, benar-benar menyebalkan jika berbicara denganmu. Lebih baik aku pergi saja." Dan langkah pemuda Inuzuka itu semakin cepat meninggalkan Shikamaru yang nampak tak peduli.

Kaki-kaki tegapnya baru saja akan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dan terhenti dengan sendirinya saat melihat sebuah mobil mahal keluaran terbaru berhenti tepat didepan akses keluar masuk kampus.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya, melainkan seorang perempuan berambut pirang berkucir yang langsung melesak masuk kedalam mobil setelah mobil itu terhenti.

Shikamaru memperhatikan mobil itu kembali berjalan meninggalkan area kampus, setelah pintu kembali tertutup. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terkepal erat menyaksikan itu.

.

.

.

Hinata sibuk membaca deretan kata dalam ponsel miliknya sembari berjalan tergesa dikoridor kampus. Gadis itu nampak serius.

"Bukan tipe seorang Hyuuga, sekali." Langkah gadis itu terhenti cepat. Hinata menoleh ke belakang setelah mendengar suara baritone yang tak asing ditelinganya.

Mata kelabunya memicing. Memang benar Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja mencibirnya. Pemuda itu tengah berdiri menyadar pada dinding perpustakaan dengan tangan bersidekap. Benar-benar memperlihatkan sikap angkuhnya.

Merasa tak ada perlu dengan Tuan sok keren itu, Hinata akhirnya memilih kembali meneruskan langkah. Lagipula ia memang tengah diburu waktu sekarang.

Namun lagi-lagi niatnya terhenti saat merasakan lengannya ditarik paksa dari belakang. Membuatnya dengan harus membalikkan tubuh.

"Sikapmu kasar sekali Uchiha-san.." ejek gadis itu. Hinata yang biasanya selalu bersikap sopan dan ramah akan sangat berbeda jika dihadapannya adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dari awal Hinata memang tak menyukai keberadaan pemuda itu. Sampai ia benar-benar tahu tabiat pemuda itu dan hanya membuatnya semakin geram.

"Begitukah?" Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia melemparkan beberapa map pada gadis itu. Hinata terkejut dan tak sempat menggapainya. Membuat beberapa lembar kertas jatuh berserakan. Hinata menatap jengkel pada Sasuke lalu berjongkok memunggutinya.

"Kamu pasti membutuhkannya." Ujar Sasuke datar seraya mulai melangkah pergi setelah dari sudut matanya ia melihat seseorang berjalan menuju kearah Hinata. Dalam derap langkahnya pemuda itu menyeringai. Bahkan ini akan terasa lebih mudah baginya.

"Hinata-chan kamu tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Kiba tengah berjongkok didepannya sembari membantunya meraih kertas-kertas itu.

Hinata tersenyum."Tidak apa-apa Kiba-kun. Maaf merepotkanmu." Mereka berdua kembali berdiri saat dirasa tak ada lagi kertas yang tertinggal.

"Tak masalah. Kulihat tadi kamu bersama Uchiha." Mata Kiba terlihat berpencar tak suka.

Hinata mengulum senyum. "Bukan apa-apa. Tadi aku hanya tak sengaja menabraknya." Bohong gadis itu.

Kiba mengangguk percaya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kita jadi pergi nonton kan?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi." Kiba menggapai jemari Hinata. Mengandengnya berjalan keluar kampus.

Sepasang mata obsidian itu terus mengawasi mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya untuk makan malam saat mendengar derap langkah diruang tamu. Gadis itu menengok dari celah pintu dapur dan melihat Naruto yang baru saja pulang dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Meletakkan satu piring berisi udang goreng diatas meja makan. Ia melepaskan apron yang ia kenakan dan mengantungkannya disudut dapur. Gadis itu menarik kursi dan mendudukkan diri.

Sewaktu dikampus tadi, Sakura melihat Kakaknya bersama dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya. Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa was-was. Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak berteman. Meski Sakura tak pernah bersinggungan langsung dengan mereka namun gadis itu bisa menyadari jika Sasuke bukan orang yang benar-benar baik untuk dijadikan teman.

Sakura memandangi makan malam yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ayahnya belum pulang, apa ia harus makan malam sendiri? Atau ia mengajak kakaknya?

Sakura berdiri dari kursi, berjalan perlahan menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku, tepat didepan pintu kamar Kakaknya.

Sakura merasa bimbang, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk kamar Kakaknya.

Dua kali ketukan dan belum terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Sakura mencoba mengetuk lagi. "Naruto-nii makan malam sudah si-" Sakura belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba pintu didepannya itu terbuka dan belum satu detik tangannya ditarik paksa masuk, tubuhnya didorong kasar hingga membuat pintu dibelakangnya tertutup karena punggungnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" ucapan dan tatapan Naruto terkesan mengintimidasi. Tubuh tegap Kakaknya ini memerangkap tubuhnya dengan kuat.

Sakura menelan ludah. "A-aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

Gadis itu bisa merasakan tetes air mengenai kulit wajahnya saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Rambut pemuda itu basah dan harum lemon menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan membuat lelucon denganku." Aroma mint tercium dari hembusan nafas Naruto.

Sakura bungkam. Lagi-lagi harus berakhir seperti ini. Dan ia benci.

Naruto memandangi wajah Sakura dengan jarak dekat. Ia teringat ucapan Suigetsu siang tadi.

"_Adikmu adalah salah satu Primadona kampus. Banyak sekali yang naksir padanya, termasuk aku. Tapi kamu tahu Nara Shikamaru? Dia sepertinya ada hubungan dengan adikmu. Kamu paham maksudku kan?"_

Seringai diwajah Kakaknya semakin melebar. "Kudengar kamu sangat terkenal dikampus?"

Sakura tak bereaksi. Panas tubuhnya mulai terasa karena desakan Naruto padanya.

"Itu membuatku mempunyai ide.." ucapan maupun tatapan Naruto terlihat berbahaya.

"Kamu ingin maaf dariku, bukan?" Sakura memandang bingung pada Naruto. Tapi kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mendengus, sementara Sakura menunggu kalimat apa yang akan Kakaknya ucapkan. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar maafnya diterima. Apalagi sekarang Kakaknya memberi peluang.

Tekanan ditubuhnya semakin Sakura rasakan, bahkan ia bisa melihat bola mata biru itu tepat didepan matanya. Tatapannya liar. "Tebus maaf dariku dengan tubuhmu..."

**-Tbc**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Entah kenapa aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasukkan ShikaIno dan SasuHina. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : of course NaruSaku **slight ShikaIno, SasuHina and others

**Warning: Out of character, AU, Many mistakes here, Incest.**

**Rate : T for now**

**Genre : Romance, family, hurt/comfort.**

"_Kamu ingin maaf dariku, bukan?" Sakura memandang bingung pada Naruto. Tapi kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Naruto mendengus, sementara Sakura menunggu kalimat apa yang akan Kakaknya ucapkan. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar maafnya diterima. Apalagi sekarang Kakaknya memberi peluang._

_Tekanan ditubuhnya semakin Sakura rasakan, bahkan ia bisa melihat bola mata biru itu tepat didepan matanya. Tatapannya liar. "Tebus maaf dariku dengan tubuhmu..."_

_Naruto menyeringai senang melihat perubahan wajah didepannya. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Kini bahkan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya bergerak cepat. Ia tak salah dengarkan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan padanya?_

_Meneliti wajah Naruto, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan jika Naruto yang sekarang tak pernah mungkin membuat lelucon padanya. Tak seperti dulu._

"_Ap-apa maksud Naruto-nii...?"lidah Sakura terasa begitu kelu saat tatapan mata kakaknya terus menembus jauh kedalam retinanya. Bahkan ia tak bergerak sama sekali saat Naruto mulai merunduk mendekat padanya. Menyibak rambutnya, hingga ia bisa merasakan tangan dingin Naruto menyentuh kulit lehernya. Membuatnya terpaku ditempat._

"_Sex." _

"_Naruto-Sakura kalian dimana?" entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Sakura buru-buru mendorong tubuh tegap Kakaknya. Membuat Naruto mundur selangkah. Sakura meraih handle pintu dan melesat pergi dari sana. Wajahnya pucat pasih sekarang. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya._

"_Tak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin."_

_..._

**Hate You Brother Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura meringkuk lemah ditempat tidurnya. Airmatanya entah sudah sejak kapan berhenti mengalir. Naruto, bagaimana bisa dia berucap seperti itu terhadap adik kandungnya sendiri? Bahkan kini Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa dia bukan lagi Naruto. Bukan lagi Kakaknya yang ia tunggu. Naruto seperti telah pergi lima tahun lalu. Pergi dengan semua yang ia miliki. Dan haruskah ia menerima tawarannya? Rasanya tak sebanding jika harus merelakan kesuciannya hanya untuk sebuah kata maaf. Ia ingin maaf Kakaknya tak bukan dengan cara ini. Bukan dengan jalan ini.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tak bisa terus tertekan seperti ini. Ia ingin hidup damai seperti yang lainnya. Apakah orang yang harusnya mengayomi dirinya justru berbalik menghancurkannya?

'Kembalilah, Naru...'

.

.

.

Mata kelabu Hinata memperhatikan mansion mewah dengan binar lampu yang benerang di berbagai sudutnya. Banyak terlihat orang-orang berbadan besar berkemeja hitam-putih formal, berkeliaran disekitar rumah itu. Para bodyguard Uchiha.

Ini bukan satu kali dua kalinya Hinata datang di istana milik keluarga Uchiha. Hampir beberapa waktu ini ia sering mengunjungi rumah mewah itu. Bukannya apa-apa, sebenarnya Hinata tak pernah sudi bertamu disini apalagi bertemu dengan Uchiha bungsu yang selalu saja bisa membuatnya terbakar marah. Tapi alasan lain membuatnya harus berada disini.

"Selamat malam, Nona." Dua orang pelayan membukakan pintu besar itu untuk dirinya. Hinata melangkahkan kaki, dan suasana seperti istana sesungguhnya pun tersaji didepan matanya. Nampak satu orang Uchiha tengah duduk sendirian di kursi elegan bertabur warna emas yang begitu apik. Entah berapa harganya.

Hinata pun juga tak ingin pusing, lagipula ia punya dirumahnya. Kekayaan keluarganya hampir sebanding dengan milik Uchiha.

"Se-selamat malam Itachi-san..." Hinata mendekat pada putra sulung Uchiha. Lelaki berambut panjang itu menghentikan aktifitas membacanya, ia menoleh pada Hinata lalu menarik senyum.

'Selamat malam, Hinata-chan. Mencari Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya ramah. Mata kelamnya terlihat bersinar bersahabat dibalik lensa kacamata yang tengah dikenakannya. Dan entah kenapa sifat yang dimiliki Sasuke dan Itachi begitu berbeda begitu jauhnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Fugaku-san. "

"Tunggulah disini, biar aku panggilkan."

"Terimakasih Itachi-san."

Itachi tersenyum, mengangguk. Meletakan bukunya diatas meja lalu berjalan menuju ruang kerja kepala keluarga.

Hinata menyamankan diri dikursi yang Itachi sempat tempati tadi. Nampak seorang pelayan perempuan berjalan kearahnya sembari membawakan satu gelas teh hangat untuknya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum pada pelayan itu sembari mengucapkan kata terimakasih sebelum pelayan itu kembali ke dapur.

Hinata menoleh saat indera pendengarannya menangkap derap langkah sepatu, ia melihat kepala keluarga Uchiha tengah berjalan sendirian kearahnya. Hinata berdiri lalu memeluk singkat lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Ada apa Hime? Tak biasanya kamu ingin menemuiku.."

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan map yang tadi siang Sasuke berikan padaku, Fugaku-san." Hinata mengeluarkan map berisi lembar-lembar kertas yang Sasuke serahkan padanya dikampus tadi. Ia menyerahkannya kembali pada Fugaku. Lelaki tua itu memeriksanya sejenak sebelum kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Baiklah ini sudah beres."

Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya sungkan. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Fugaku-san."

Fugaku mengkerutkan dahinya. "Tak ingin menunggu Sasuke?"

Hinata terdiam. Justru ia cepat-cepat ingin pulang karena tak ingin melihat wajah pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Tak perlu Fugaku-san. Aku harus cepat pulang, ini sudah larut malam." Pamit Hinata sopan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan."

Hinata mengangguk lalu bergegas melangkah pergi dari sana. Setidaknya ia tak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura nampak sibuk didapur bersama Ayahnya untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Beberapa kali mereka terlihat tertawa saat tanpa sengaja melakukan beberapa hal yang konyol. Sakura mengunyah satu irisan strawberry yang tengah dipotongnya. Ia mengambil buah lain lagi sebagai pelengkap bekalnya ke kampus.

"Sakura sayang, bisakah kamu ambilkan laptop milik Ayah dikamar Kakakmu? Kemarin dia meminjamnya."

Sakura menghentikkan irisannya. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin lagi memasuki kamar Naruto setelah apa yang kemarin pemuda itu katakan padanya. Ia tak ingin terperangkap dalam satu ruang hanya dengan Naruto.

"Sakura?" Minato menatap Sakura yang terlihat melamun. Ia mendekat, memegangi bahu putrinya. "Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa Ayah. " Sakura berujar gugup.

"Tolong ambilkan ya? Mungkin Naruto meninggalkannya, tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi.." Minato kembali memeriksa Nasi goreng yang tengah dimasaknya. Mengaduk-aduknya dengan telaten.

'Jadi Naruto-Nii sudah berangkat?'

"Bagaimana, Sayang?"

"Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan Ayah."

.

.

.

Satu lembar lagi halaman selesai Sakura baca. Ia nampak fokus dan berkonsentrasi pada buku yang tengah dibacanya. Bukan buku yang penting, tapi Sakura hanya merasa penasaran saja. Tak ada salahnya mengetahui mitos-mitos mitologi dewa-dewi Yunani. Sekedar menambah ilmu.

"Wah..wah. Coba lihat siapa yang tengah diperpustakaan sekarang, Naruto." Sakura meletakan bukunya, mengangkat wajah hanya untuk memastikan siapa orang yang baru saja berbicara.

Mata hijaunya membulat tak menyangka Sasuke dan teman-temannya bisa berada diperpustakaan. Termasuk Kakaknya.

Suigetsu yang terlihat lebih dahulu berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura sembari tersenyum mengerikan, menurut Sakura. Sakura bisa merasakan gelagat-gelagat tak baik dari pemuda itu.

"Hey Naruto, kenalkan aku pada adikmu." Suigetsu berseru kencang tak peduli kini ia tengah berada diperpustakaan. Yang lainnya nampak tak peduli. Sasuke, Sasori dan Hidan lebih memilih berjalan kearah sudut lain entah untuk apa.

Sementara Juugo dan Naruto terlihat melangkah mendekat pada Suigetsu. Sakura buru-buru menundukan kepala saat tanpa sengaja berbalas mata dengan Naruto. Lagi-lagi ingatannya memutar kejadian tadi malam yang hampir membuatnya terjaga semalaman.

Sakura bisa mendengar bunyi kursi bergeser disampingnya, sebelum kemudian mencium harum lemon yang dapat dengan mudah ia kenali. Tanpa sadar Sakura mencengkram sisi kedua bukunya erat-erat.

"Silakan saja. Adikku ini pasti tak keberatan..." Sapuan halus terasa dibahu Sakura, saat dengan sengaja Naruto melingkarkan satu tangannya dibahu gadis itu. Naruto bisa merasakan gerak Sakura yang nampak mulai merasakan tak nyaman.

"Aku Suigetsu. Dan dia Juugo..." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menarik kaku sudut bibirnya. Ia memandangi dua teman baru Kakaknya yang duduk tepat diseberang mejanya.

"Aku Sakura, salam kenal Suigetsu-senpai. Juugo-senpai." Sakura enggan menoleh kearah samping jika harus mendapati wajah Naruto disebelahnya.

"Adikku mu memang benar-benar cantik. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak ke club nanti malam? Pasti seru, Naruto."

Detik itu juga Sakura merasa perlu untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk mencari kesibukan. Ia mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk jika terus berada zona yang bukan wilayahnya.

"Bukan ide buruk." Ucapan datar dari mulut Kakaknya, benar-benar membuatnya mengatupkan bibir rapat. Terlalu berbahaya. Dunia malam bukan hal yang baik dan ia sangat tidak suka.

"_I like you brother." _seru Suigetsu semangat membuat ruangan berisi penuh buku itu tak lagi sepi.

"Tapi sepertinya aku ti-"

"Kamu tak ada acara malam ini kan, Sakura?" Suara Naruto yang pelan dan terdengar akrab justru membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar. Ia tak ingin mengiyakan Naruto, tapi ia juga tak mungkin menolak begitu saja.

"Sakura ada janji denganku malam ini." Sebuah suara menyela diantara mereka. Sakura mengangkat wajah cepat dan tersenyum melihat sosok Shikamaru berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya. Shikamaru selalu menjadi malaikat penolongnya.

Naruto ikut menoleh, mata birunya hanya menatap datar pada Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu membalas tatapan Naruto padanya. Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan sikap angkuhnya. "Sayang sekali kalau begitu. "

Suigetsu nampak terlihat tak suka. Ia ikut memandangi Shikamaru yang baru saja menghancurkan rencananya. Sementara Juugo yang duduk disebelah justru nampak tak peduli dan sibuk dengan ponsel canggih kepunyaannya.

"Sakura kita ada kelas sekarang. Ayo pergi." Shikamaru melangkah, memutar arah dan berlalu begitu saja. Mengabaikan tatapan benci Suigetsu yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

Sakura buru-buru memberesi buku-bukunya. Ia memasukkan asal kedalam tasnya dan kemudian bergegas menyusul Shikamaru tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pada mereka.

"Sepertinya Tuan Nara itu lebih cocok jadi Kakak Sakura, ketimbang kamu Naruto. Dimana ada Sakura pasti disana ada dia. _Damn it_."

Naruto mengabaikan gerutuan dari Suigetsu. Ia lebih memilih melipat tangannya didada. Menyandarkan punggungnya dan kemudian menutup kedua matanya. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan seringaian. Ia mulai menyukai hal ini. Permainan yang menarik.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kakakmu bisa berteman dengan mereka?" Shikamaru menatap malas pada papan tulis berisi penuh cerotan didepan kelas. Ia menguap sejenak dan diam menunggu gadis yang duduk disebelahnya menjawab.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Shikamaru. Dia langsung akrab begitu saja dengan mereka saat masuk pertama kali." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Memilih melempar pandangan diluar kaca jendela.

"Naruto bisa saja tertular sikap buruk mereka." Kali ini Sakura menoleh. Ia teringat lagi kejadian tadi malam. Sakura memandangi wajah Shikamaru. Apa ia perlu menceritakan padanya?

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia tak mungkin bercerita pada Shikamaru mengenai hal ini. Meski hampir setiap masalah yang ia miliki ia ceritakan pada Shikamaru tapi untuk hal ini ia rasa harus ia simpan sendiri. Pemuda itu bisa murka dan menghajar Naruto jika mengetahuinya. Dan Sakura tak ingin memikirkan hal buruk setelahnya.

"Ada masalah?" Sakura tak sadar jika Shikamaru kini tengah menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya Shikamaru, jadi aku tak mungkin membiarkannya berubah." Gumam Sakura.

Tanpa Naruto berada disisi Sasuke dan teman-temannya, pemuda itu telah berubah. Dari lima tahun lalu ia telah berubah. Hanya itu. Hanya itu yang sahabatnya tak ketahui.

"Yah, aku tahu. Kamu sering mengatakannya."

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Kiba yang baru saja menghabiskan satu botol air mineral hanya dalam beberapa tarikan nafas. Pemuda itu sepertinya memang benar-benar kelelahan setelah berlatih basket.

"Be-benar melelahkan, ya?" Hinata memperhatikan Kiba yang tengah mengusap pelunya yang membanjir. Bahkan seragam basketnya telah basah karena keringat. Terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja kehujanan.

"Yaa..Assisten pelatih yang baru benar-benar mengerikan. Sampai untuk mengambil nafas saja tak bisa." Hinata tertawa pelan. Merasa kasihan juga melihat pemuda penyuka anjing itu kehabisan tenaga seperti ini.

"Sepertinya setelah ini aku akan membolos. Aku lelah sekali. Kamu tak apakan pulang sendiri, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tersenyum maklum. "Tak apa. Aku bisa meminta supir untuk menjemput nanti. Atau mungkin menumpang Shikamaru."

"Aduh Hinata-chan jangan menumpang Shikamaru. Dia itu orangnya menyebalkan jika diajak bicara. Lebih baik kamu suruh supir saja menjemput." Hinata kembali terkikik geli melihat perubahan raut wajah Kiba.

"Shikamaru orang yang baik, Kiba. Dia salah satu sahabat terbaikku. " Wajah Kiba semakin terlihat tertekuk tak suka.

Hinata dan Kiba terdiam melihat bayangan didepan mereka. Mata Kiba memincing tajam melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdiri didepannya dengan sepasang obsidian memandang lurus pada Hinata.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu." Ucapannya jelas lebih terdengar seperti paksaan bagi Hinata. Tipikal Uchiha.

"Ada perlu apa kamu dengan Hinata-chan, Uchiha?" Hinata bisa mendengar nada geraman dalam ucapan Kiba. Jika dibiarkan, suasanaanya akan semakin memburuk apalagi jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ini hanya masalah bisnis keluarga, Kiba." Kiba menoleh pada Hinata, tatapan tajamnya kini mulai melembut lagi.

"Baiklah." Hinata tersenyum. "Nanti aku hubungi lagi, setelah ini selesai." Gadis cantik itu bergegas berjalan mengekor Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu melangkah pergi.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" Merasa Sasuke hanya terus berjalan tanpa berbicara, Hinata lebih memilih mendahului membuka percakapan. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama dengan pemuda itu. Terlebih diarea kampus.

Kadang ia sendiri heran bagaimana Sasuke bisa sebegitu mudah mengetahui keberadaannya, mengingat kampus Konoha terbilang sangat luas. Tapi semua hal yang menyangkut Uchiha maka tak ada hal yang tak mungkin.

"Sepertinya anjing peliharaanmu itu sangat sayang sekali padamu." Hinata menarik lengan kemaja Sasuke. Membuat langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Hinata menatap tajam.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha. Bercerminlah, justru kamu yang terlihat lebih rendah dari binatang." Hinata tak peduli sikap santun yang selalu ia jaga kini melenyap. Ia tak bisa mengontrol emosi jika melihat wajah menyebalkan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi saat Sasuke mulai mengungkit kehidupan pribadinya.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai seperti biasanya. "Apa ini seorang Hyuuga yang biasanya tampil sopan? Aku tak menyangka kamu bisa memaki seperti itu."

"Memang hanya makian yang pantas untuk orang sepertimu." Sasuke menyukai mata kelabu yang berkilat tajam padanya. Sangat suka.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke merunduk, berbisik disamping telinga Hinata. "Harusnya kamu menjaga sikap. Aku dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan apa yang tidak aku sukai." Nada bicara Sasuke memberat menandakan ia benar-benar serius.

Hinata terpaku. Ucapan seorang Uchiha tak pernah main-main. Lidah mereka tercipta untuk memerintah dan memaksa. Menghalalkan apapun cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Dan Hinata tak ingin orang-orang tersayangnya tersakiti karena dirinya.

Bahkan ketika bibir Sasuke bergerak untuk mengunci bibirnya, Hinata tak melakukan protes ataupun rontaan seperti sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan bagaimana jika mahasiswa lain melihatnya. Atau yang lebih parah sahabatnya. Ia lebih memilih diam dan berjanji dalam hati, suatu saat nanti akan membalas perbuatan Sasuke padanya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu. Aku tak segan melakukan hal yang mungkin tak pernah terbayangkan olehmu. Ingat, kamu bagian dari Uchiha sekarang." Dan Sasuke mulai berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bisu.

Dan tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda menyaksikan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura nampak mengobrak-abrik isi dalam tasnya sembari terus melangkah. Beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak mahasiswa yang lain. Mendesah kesal, Sakura memutar langkah untuk kembali ke ruang kelas terakhirnya.

'_Kenapa ponselku harus tertinggal?' _

Gadis itu berjalan tergesa dengan raut wajah kesalnya. Padahal ia buru-buru untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari referensi tugas yang tengah dikerjakannya. Dengan sedikit kasar Sakura membuka pintu kelas yang telah tertutup. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, mencari ponselnya yang tertinggal.

Tak ada.

Sakura mendesah keras. Padahal ia ingat betul ponsel miliknya tertinggal dalam laci mejanya. Tapi kenapa kosong?

"Mencari ini?" Kepala Sakura reflek tertoleh pada seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu ruang kelas. Mata hijau miliknya membulat mendapati benda yang tengah dicarinya berada dalam genggaman Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa bisa berada padamu?"

Pemuda pirang itu mendecih, mengejek. "Pemuda Nara itu, sepertinya kamu sangat ketergantungan padanya. "

Sakura menautkan alis bingung mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekat pada pemuda itu. Ia sedang tak ingin dipusingkan hal lain saat ini setelah tadi dengan seenaknya Dosennya memberi tugas yang tak masuk akal bagi dirinya.

"Maaf Naruto-nii, tolong kembalikan ponselku. Aku sedang buru-buru sekarang." Bukan benda dengan warna merah muda itu yang ia dapat tapi justru tarikan ditangannya.

"Ki-kita mau kemana Naruto-nii? Aku sibuk sekarang, aku harus ke perpustakaan." Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu nampaknya tak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura. Ia terus mencengkram dan menarik tangan gadis itu.

Sakura mencoba berontak. Ia tak ingin bersikap seperti ini, tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan dirinya ditarik begitu saja oleh Naruto. Meskipun dia adalah kakaknya.

Dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya meski tak melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia berbalik menatap Sakura dengan sorot matanya yang dingin. Seperti biasa.

"Kau masih ingat ucapanku kemarin, bukan?" nada bicara Naruto lebih terdengar seperti geraman.

Sakura diam ditempatnya. Matanya lurus memandang pada Naruto tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Sakura masih bungkam. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. Ia sempat melupakan hal itu karena tugas kampusnya. Dan sekarang Naruto mengungkitnya. Pemuda itu tak main-main.

Dengan tak sabaran, Naruto menarik kasar tangan Sakura. Menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu pada tubuhnya. Mencengkram dagu Sakura dengan erat.

"Aku tanya apa jawabanmu? Bukankah aku sudah berbaik hati memberi kesempatan maaf untukmu.." Nada bicara Naruto meninggi. Wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan marah.

"Naru-nii ki-kita sedang di kampus..." Sakura meringis sakit merasakan cengkraman Naruto padanya. Pemuda itu justru menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Apa peduliku? Kekuasaan Uchiha disini bisa mengatasi semuanya."

Apa ini maksud kakaknya berteman dengan Sasuke?

Naruto mendekat, dengan jarak seperti itu nafas mereka saling membaur dalam deru cepat. Sakura menutup rapat bibirnya saat biru mata Kakaknya menembus sampai dalam nadi darahnya.

"Na-naru nii, aku ad-adikmu. Kamu tak bisa seperti ini..." Sakura terbata. Ia tak bisa menerka jalan pikiran Naruto. Ia adalah adik kandungnya sendiri dan pemuda itu ingin tidur dengannya?

Naruto menyapukkan bibirnya pada leher Sakura, seketika itu membuat tubuh Sakura membeku. Hangat nafasnya menerpa kulit gadis itu.

"Justru karena kau adalah adikku, aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajah malaikatmu itu saat berada dibawah kendaliku..." suara berat Naruto yang berbisik ditelinganya meluluhlantahkan semuanya. Sakura mulai merasakan desakan dikedua matanya. Kakaknya hanya menganggap dirinya adik jika ia memberikan tubuhnya. Apa itu tak terlalu kejam untuk dirinya? Dunia ini yang terlalu kejam.

"He-hentikan Naruto-nii...Sa-sadarlah." Sakura membiarkan satu lelehan airmata lolos dari pertahanannya. Gadis itu semakin meringis sakit kala gigi-gigi rapi Naruto mengigit permukaan kulitnya. Terasa panas dan perih. "Ja-jangan seperti ini..."

"Apa waktu itu kamu sadar saat mengabaikan Ibu begitu saja, hah? Membiarkannya sekarat menunggu kematian." Sakura menutup matanya erat saat bentakan Naruto padanya kini terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud..."

Jarak yang semula terbentang kini kembali hilang saat Naruto kembali merendahkan kepalanya. "Bahkan kamu tak bisa membalas ucapanku. " Naruto mendengus. "Akan ku buat kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya tak punya pilihan."

.

.

.

Shikamaru menggenggam erat sisi stir mobilnya. Ia tak sepenuhnya fokus pada jalanan yang tengah ia lewati. Kepala terasa penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Namun detik berlalu tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat seorang gadis pirang yang tengah duduk dihalte sendirian, seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Pemuda itu menepikan mobilnya dan melangkah keluar.

Ia berjalan tergesa menghampiri Ino yang tengah sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada buku yang dibawanya, terlihat begitu serius.

"Ino.." Shikamaru memanggil pelan saat jarak mereka menyisakan beberapa langkah. Gadis itu mendongak, mata aquamarinenya bersitatap dengan mata Shikamaru. Ekspresi Ino seketika itu berubah. Terlihat dingin.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Shikamaru mempersempit jarak. Ino kembali fokus pada bukunya seakan tak menganggap ada keberadaan Shikamaru.

"Ino.." Ulang Shikamaru.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu." Jawab gadis itu dingin. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia mengusap wajahnya sejenak. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengajak bicara gadis itu secara baik-baik?

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu." Shikamaru berterus terang.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Gadis itu tetap menunduk, menatap bukunya.

"Cukup Ino, kau membuatku lelah." Shikamaru menarik tangan gadis itu. Membuat pulpen beserta buku yang berada dalam pangkuan Ino terhempas jatuh. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah dengan ekspresi marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sengit.

Pertengkaran mereka teralihkan saat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan halte. Shikamaru sering melihatnya. Seorang pemuda keluar dari sana, ia melepaskan kacamata hitam yang tengah dipakainya kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa ini?" ia bertanya datar.

Shikamaru mencermati pemuda itu baik-baik. Ia mengenal jelas siapa pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah itu. Selama ini ia tak pernah tahu jika orang yang setiap hari menjemput Ino adalah dia.

"Bukan apa-apa. " Shikamaru menjawab datar. Ia menarik tangan Ino dan membawa gadis itu menuju mobilnya.

"Hentikan Shikamaru." Ino meronta. Dan pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Sikapmu itu terlalu kasar. Dan dia sudah ada janji denganku." Shikamaru menghentikan langkah dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Batalkan janjimu." Shikamaru kembali melangkah dan memaksa gadis itu masuk kedalam mobilnya, berjalan cepat dan kemudian melesakkan mobilnya menjauh.

Pemuda itu tersenyum menyaksikan mobil yang kini tak lagi terjangkau matanya. Ia merunduk memungut buku dan pulpen Ino yang terjatuh. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor seseorang sembari masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sepupu, aku perlu bantuanmu."

.

.

.

Sakura hanya kaku saat dirinya diseret masuk kedalam sebuah tempat hiburan. Gadis itu langsung bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang menguar disana. Beberapa bartender nampak memandang kearah mereka berdua, sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

Banyak perempuan-perempuan berpakaian minim disana, orang-orang mabuk, menari. Khas sebuah tempat hiburan. Sakura jarang ke tempat seperti ini. Selain karena tak ingin Ayahnya marah, ia juga tak ingin terjebak pada lubang yang tak seharusnya.

"Siapa yang kau bawa ini Naruto? Sepertinya barang bagus." Sakura melirik pada seorang lelaki berambut keabuan yang tengah duduk disofa salah satu sudutnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh pada pemuda itu. Menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"Tentu saja. Ini Sakura, Kimimaro. " Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura yang nampak terlihat gelisah.

"Ini kesempatanmu terakhir." Sakura memandang bingung pada Kakaknya yang baru saja berbisik dengan suara berat. Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya lalu mendekat pada beberapa pemuda yang tengah duduk disana.

Siapa mereka? Dan kenapa bisa terlihat begitu akrab dengan Kakaknya?

Pikiran Sakura berkecamuk.

"Kau mau? Ambil saja." Naruto meraih satu gelas minuman disana dan meneguknya. Membiarkan Sakura hanya berdiri kaku dibelakangnya. Pemuda bernama Kimimaro itu berjengit merasa tertarik.

Apa maksud Kakaknya?

"Berikan padaku saja Naruto, sebagai gantinya ambil mobilku." Seorang pemuda lain menyahut dan kemudian melemparkan sebuah kunci kearah Naruto. Dan pemuda pirang itu dengan mudah menangkapnya.

Dirinya dijual?

Kali ini kaki Sakura melemas. Seakan tubuhnya akan merosot saat itu juga. Kenapa dia begitu tega?

'_Ayah bantu Saku.' _Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jika pada akhirnya seperti ini, lebih baik Kakaknya tak usah dan jangan pernah kembali.

Pemuda itu memperburuk semuanya.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan?" Naruto kembali menoleh pada Sakura. Mata birunya menantang, berpenjar penuh kemenangan.

Cara yang begitu licik.

Sakura menutup matanya sejenak sebelum kemudian dengan langkah bergetar mendekati Naruto. Tangan gadis itu terjulur, mencengkram lengan Naruto begitu eratnya. Tatapannya memohon dengan riak dalam matanya, siap meluncur kapan saja.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Ia telah kalah. Ia tak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa melawan pemuda itu. Dialah yang selalu memegang kendali.

"Ja-jangan Naru-nii." Sakura berkata lirih. Memohon pada Kakaknya.

Naruto menyeringai senang. "Tentukan." Paksanya.

Sakura menudukkan kepalanya. Tak kuasa menahan tangis. "Bawa aku pergi dari sini."

Seringai dibibir Namikaze sulung semakin melebar.

Mudah sekali.

"Maaf sekali, sepertinya dia sedang tak ingin." Naruto melemparkan kembali kunci mobil itu pada pemiliknya.

"Tapi lain kali bisakan?"seru yang lainnya.

Naruto merangkul bahu Sakura dan berbalik melangkah. "Akan ku pikirkan." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Pilihan tepat." Naruto berbisik jahat ditelinga Sakura. Gadis itu hanya diam, membiarkan airmatanya jatuh tak terhentikan.

Kesuciannya tengah dipertaruhkan.

'_Ku pastikan kamu merasakan sakit yang kurasakan, Sakura.'_

'_Maafkan Sakura, Ayah-Ibu.'_

**-TBC-**

**-Terimakasih-**

Chap depan sepertinya sdh ganti rate. Tapi cukup lime yang menjurus ke lemon saja (gak bisa buat lemon) ;'(. Sdh pernah coba tapi hasilnya gatot#curcol. Dan disini NaruSaku memang saudara kandung. Takut terlalu memaksakan cerita kalau NS bkn saudara kandung.

Aku usahakan publish sebelum puasa. Atau kalau gak bisa berarti sehabis lebaran (bulan puasa mau libur publish).

Dan terimakasih untuk dukungan semuanya. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Makasih utk yg reviews sebelumnya * deep bow ; ****agung. ****, ****Kyumey****, ****Gray Areader****, **** 'S****, ****Riela nacan****, Guest, ****, ****Pixie YANK Sora****, ****Topeng Retak****, Lan88, ****, ****Blossom-Hime****, NamiMirushi, ****yassir2374****, Guest, ****The Dragon Nuke****, Guest, nyanndesu**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : of course NaruSaku **slight ShikaIno, SasuHina and others

**Warning: Out of character, AU, Many mistakes here, Incest.**

**Rate : M for Lime**

**Genre : Romance, family, hurt/comfort.**

**Hate You Brother chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gadis itu tersenyum sembari terlihat beberapa kali menjilati permen manis dalam genggaman tangannya. Sesekali ia juga menyenandungkan sesuatu. Mata hijaunya sedari tadi fokus dengan sebuah album foto dalam pangkuannya._

_Kali ini ia terkikik geli mendapati salah satu gambar disana. Membuka halaman selanjutnya, justru tawanya semakin jelas terdengar. Naruto menghentikan game yang tengah dimainkannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dimana adikknya tengah duduk disofa seorang diri. Merasa penasaran Naruto mendekat. Ia duduk disebelah gadis manis itu dan menegok, apa yang membuat gadis itu tertawa._

"_Hey, sudah jangan lihat." Naruto meraih album foto tersebut dan menyembunyikan dibalik punggungnya setelah melihat foto apa yang membuat Sakura tertawa._

_Gadis itu merengut tak suka, berusaha meraih album foto yang kakaknya bawa. "Aku ingin melihat Naru-nii. Kenapa kamu harus bersikap seperti itu?"_

_Naruto berdiri, berlari kecil menghindari kejaran Sakura. Ia tertawa melihat wajah kesal adiknya yang tak kunjung bisa merebut album ditangannya._

"_Aku hanya melihat fotomu waktu kecil, kenapa kamu jadi menyebalkan seperti ini?" Sakura berteriak kesal. Mereka sudah beberapa kali mengitari sofa ruang tamu. Kemudian berlarian menuju lantai dua._

"_Tidak bisa. "_

"_Naru-nii berikan..."_

"_Ambil saja kalau bisa." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya. Ia terkekeh melihat Sakura yang melompat berusaha meraih tangannya._

"_Ada apa ini?"suara seseorang menyela pertengkaran mereka. Sakura dan Naruto serempak menoleh dan mendapati Ibu mereka tengah memandang Sakura-Naruto dengan alis terangkat._

"_Ibu, Naru-nii menyebalkan. Ia mengambil album foto yang baru kulihat." Sakura mengadu pada Ibunya, membuat Naruto melotot pada adiknya tersebut._

"_Naruto jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura-chan. Memang kenapa kalau dia melihat album foto itu?" Kushina membelai rambut Sakura yang kini tengah memeluknya._

_Naruto menurunkan tangannya. "Tapi ini album fotoku, Ibu." Protesnya._

"_Ah, aku tahu Ibu, pasti Naru-nii malu." Kushina merunduk menatap wajah Sakura. Dan kemudian dua perempuan Namikaze itu tertawa serempak._

_Naruto mendengus kesal. "Lihat, kalian menertawakanku."_

"_Naru-nii lucu..."_

"_Huhh, terserah kalian saja."_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura tersentak merasakan sapuan tangan dingin dipipinya. Gadis itu memandang nanar pada Naruto. Ia tak tahu bagaimana kini dirinya dan Naruto bisa sampai di sebuah hotel kelas menengah-bawah tak jauh dari tempat hiburan yang mereka tadi datangi.

Sakura hanya diam, tubuhnya dalam kungkungan Naruto dan pintu dibelakangnya. Satu butir airmata menetes kala bibirnya direngut paksa oleh Kakaknya. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Hatinya menjerit sakit.

Naruto semakin mendesak tubuh Sakura, memaksa bibir gadis itu untuk membuka. Ciuman paksa itu terus berlanjut meski Sakura telah merontah karena menipisnya udara dalam paru-parunya. Bahkan rasa garam berasal dari airmata gadis itu tak menghentikan aksi tak terpuji Naruto.

Detik berlalu, ciuman itu terhenti. Membentuk seuntai bening tepis saat jarak mulai terbentuk. Sakura terengah dengan bibir memerah sempurna. Gadis itu memandang Naruto. Perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Benci, marah, terluka dan lemah.

"Kamu bukan Naruto...bukan Kakakku" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Rasa sakit di ambang batas miliknya kini meluap hingga dirinya tak ingin lagi berpikir apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Naruto yang ia kenal telah pergi.

Seringai dibibir pemuda itu tak pernah hilang. Ia justru terkekeh berat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dagu gadis itu, mengangkatnya hingga jarak mereka kembali menyempit.

"Yah kau memang benar. " lidah pemuda itu bergerak menjilat butir airmata yang Sakura kembali tumpahkan. Menikmati bagaimana ketakutan dalam ekspresi gadis itu.

"Kenapa kamu harus melakukan ini padaku? Ayah akan terluka jika mengetahuinya." Meski suaranya menggoyah, tapi Sakura tak ingin berhenti. "Jika kamu memang benar-benar membenciku, aku akan terima."

Naruto mendengus, mengejek. Kali ini ia menurunkan tangannya dan melingkarkan dipinggang Sakura. "Semudah itu? " hembusan nafas Naruto menerpa wajahnya."Aku ingin membuatmu benar-benar merasakan apa itu rasa sakit, Sakura."

Tubuh Sakura merinding. Tersentak seakan tersengat saat bibir Naruto bermain dikulit lehernya. Sakura menggeleng lemah ketika dunianya terasa berputar.

"Hentikan Naruto." Satu dorongan kuat, membuat pemuda itu mundur ke belakang dan terjatuh dilantai. Sakura membungkam mulutnya. Menatap Naruto yang kini perlahan bangkit.

Ekspresinya berubah.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Sakura. Aku bisa dengan mudah memaksa dan memperkosa tubuhmu hingga kau tak mampu untuk menunjukkan wajah malaikatmu itu lagi." Sakura mencoba menghindar saat Naruto berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Apa kamu sadar dengan apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang?" Sakura mengusap airmatanya kasar. Ia menghentikan pergerakannya saat melihat pemuda itu berhenti. Diam.

Naruto melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya, melempar sembarangan dan kemudian melepaskan kaos keabuanya dan terongok bersama jaketnya dilantai kamar hotel. Pemuda itu memandang datar pada Sakura, mata birunya terlihat lebih menajam.

"Kau benar-benar tak memberiku pilihan." Satu pergerakan pemuda itu membuat tubuh Sakura terhempas ke lantai cukup keras. Gadis itu meringis saat kepalanya terbentur tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu, tapi rupanya kamu lebih suka bermain kasar." Sakura semakin meringis kesakitan saat pergelangan tangannya begitu kuat dicengkram oleh Naruto.

"He-hentikan Naruto. Kumohon..." Sakura bahkan menanggalkan sufix yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai bentuk rasa hormatnya pada sang Kakak.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar dibawah tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu tak peduli akan teriakan penolakan Sakura. Ia tak peduli jerit tangis adikknya. Satu tangannya sibuk melepaskan pakaian yang Sakura kenakan.

"_Kumohon Naru-nii sadarlah."_

Ciuman kasar mendarat ditubuh Sakura secara bertubi-tubi hingga banyak menimbulkan bekas disana. Pemuda itu bahkan sengaja menggigit kulit gadis itu, menjamah tubuh Sakura sesuka hatinya, mengabaikan jerit pilu dari pemilik surai merah jambu.

"_Kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja Naru-nii? Dan semuanya impas."_

Dan saat dinding pertahanannya terobek paksa. Sakura bisa merasakan dunia miliknya tak lagi sama.

.

.

.

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Shikamaru saat ia menghentikan mobilnya ditaman kota. Gadis yang duduk disebelahnya nampak memandang marah dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Shikamaru memijit pangkal hidungnya, merasa lelah.

Gadis pirang ini terasa begitu jauh darinya kini.

"Apa maumu Shikamaru?" Ino merendahkan suaranya. Mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tak terkendali.

Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya, menoleh sedikit pada Ino. "Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Ino? Kau tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja. " Shikamaru mengambil nafas sejenak. "Dan gosip dikampus mulai bermunculan mengenai dirimu..."

Ino melirik sinis. "Kamu juga termakan gosip itu bukan?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Shikamaru mendesah keras, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bukan seperti mereka, Ino. Aku mengenalmu selama separuh hidupku. Aku tak akan percaya begitu saja."

Ino membuang muka kearah pintu jendela mobil. Ia memandang kosong lampu-lampu taman yang mulai menyala.

"Bukankah kita bersahabat lama? Sikapmu belakangan ini terasa merepotkan."

"Merepotkan? Aku juga tak pernah memintamu mengurusi kehidupanku. Bukankah sekarang kamu memiliki barang berharga yang harus selalu kamu jaga?" Ino masih diam ditempatnya, tanpa memandang Shikamaru.

"Barang berharga? Apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru menyentuhkan tangannya pada bahu gadis itu. Ino menoleh, menepis kasar tangan Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, urusi urasanmu sendiri." Gadis itu bergerak ingin membuka pintu, tapi cekalan ditangannya menghentikan pergerakan dirinya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Aku harus pergi. Lepaskan Shikamaru.." Ino memandang Shikamaru sejenak. "Baik kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya. Antar aku ke _Heaven Bar_. Dan kamu akan mendapat jawabannya disana."

Perlahan cekalan Shikamaru melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan mulai melajukan mobilnya ketempat yang Ino katakan tadi.

_Heaven Bar_.

.

.

.

Naruto meraih pematik api dan menyulut rokok keduanya. Ia sedikit mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Pemuda itu duduk ditepian tempat tidur dengan bagian atas tubuhnya masih terbuka.

Kepulan asap mengepul dari bibir Naruto, harusnya pemuda itu tak merokok dalam ruangan berpendingin. Tapi ia tak ingin peduli.

Kamar hotel itu juga terlihat berantakan, beberapa lembar pakaian berserakan disana. Dan juga pecahan vas bunga yang tak sengaja Sakura senggol.

Naruto sedikit menoleh kebelakang, dimana adikknya kini tengah tertidur pingsan dalam selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia telah merampas semua yang adiknya miliki. Menghancurkan gadis itu secara telak.

Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya, ia ingin melihat kehidupan Sakura berjalan setelah ini. Ia ingin melihat apa gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum seperti sebelumnya. Meskipun dirinya sendiri bertaruh jika adiknya tak akan seperti dulu lagi.

"_Kau merubah hidupku. Dan akupun merubah hidupmu."_

Menghabiskan rokok miliknya, Naruto mengambil kaos dan jaketnya. Mengenakan dengan cepat lalu meraih ponsel miliknya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol dan mendekatkan benda canggih tersebut ditelinganya. Melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Aku bersama Sakura, Ayah tenang saja." Dan pemuda itu menghilangkan sosoknya dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menggenggam erat gelas berisi minuman bersoda yang ia pesan lima belas menit lalu. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tak Shikamaru kenali tengah yang bercengkrama begitu akrab bahkan terkesan intim dengan Ino tak jauh darinya.

"_Aku tak percaya kamu seperti ini, Ino."_

Sesampainya tadi di _Heaven bar_, Ino menyuruh Shikamaru duduk dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Agar pemuda paham akan semuanya.

Ino melirik Shikamaru dari sudut matanya. Hatinya terobek sakit melihat pandangan terluka milik Shikamaru yang terlihat samar dibalik wajah malasnya. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Berpura-pura menjadi gadis murahan, Ino meladeni godaan lelaki disampingnya. Ia bahkan membiarkan tangan lelaki itu berada diatas pahanya. Ia harus bersikap seperti ini bila memang ingin mengenyahkan pemuda itu dari hidupnya.

Tak terima lagi, Shikamaru bergerak berjalan menghampiri Ino. Menarik lengan gadis itu kasar.

"Apa maksudmu Ino? Jangan bilang padaku bahwa gosip murahan dikampus benar adanya?" Shikamaru terlihat marah. Wajahnya yang biasa datar terkesan malas kini terlihat mengeras.

"Itu memang benar." Jawab gadis itu ringan.

Shikamaru melebarkan mata, melepaskan cengkramannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tak percaya. "Jangan berbohong padaku Ino."

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku berbohong, yang kamu lihat memang sebuah kenyataan." Shikamaru mengepalkan jemari tangannya menahan marah.

"Kenapa kamu harus melakukannya? Kamu terlahir dari keluarga terpandang dan kamu bersikap layaknya perempuan murahan."

Beberapa orang yang berada dibar merasa penasaran dengan pertengkaran Shikamaru dan Ino. Beberapa juga terlihat saling berbisik-bisik. Sementara pemuda yang tadi bersama Ino hanya diam melihatnya, tak berusaha untuk menyela diantara mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Kamu puas?" Shikamaru menaikan tangannya, hampir menampar wajah Ino. Menyadari perbuatannya, Shikamaru kembali menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku tak paham jalan pikiranmu." Dan pemuda itu memilih melangkah pergi dari sana tak sekalipun menoleh. Jika ia tahu, gadis itu kini berlinang airmata menatap kepergiannya.

"Harusnya kamu tak perlu melakukan ini Ino." Pemuda yang tadi bersamanya memeluk bahu gadis itu.

"Aku harus, Shino."

.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang semula tertutup kini perlahan membuka. Menampilkan bola hijau yang nampak menyayu. Sakura memperhatikan sekitar, lalu terdiam mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, terasa pening berputar. Lelehan airmata kembali mengalir disela sudut matanya.

Semua yang terjadi padanya adalah kenyataan.

Gadis itu menangis dalam diam, menggenggam erat-erat selimut tebal yang dikenakannya. Tubuh, hati dan jiwanya terasa sakit. Kakaknya benar-benar brengsek.

Bunyi pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sosok Naruto masuk begitu santainya sembari menutup pintu. Entah kenapa bola mata Sakura memandang benci kala itu juga. Ia mengatupkan bibir rapat, meski banyak kata hinaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?! Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan kita pulang. Aku tak ingin ayah curiga. " Naruto bersidekap sejenak memandang Sakura sebelum kemudian terkekeh.

"Lihatlah tatapan matamu sekarang. Terlihat seperti iblis." Pemuda itu memutar langkah dan kemudian kembali membuka pintu. " Aku tunggu dibawah." Pintu penuh ukiran itu kembali tertutup.

Sakura semakin jatuh terisak. Ia tak bisa hidup seperti ini. Ia tak bisa hidup bersisihan dengan pemuda itu lagi.

Haruskah ia yang kini pergi?

.

.

.

Hinata terduduk dilantai kamarnya. Disana penuh berserakan kertas-kertas dengan desain cantik, terkesan mahal. Tangan putih itu terjulur meraih salah satunya, memandangi barang sedetik kemudian merobek-robek secara brutal.

"Kamu brengsek Uchiha, benar-benar brengsek. " umpatan yang sangat jarang terdengar dari mulut gadis terpandang itu mengisi ruang kamar mewahnya. Ia tak peduli para pelayan mendengarnya, terlebih Ayah dan Kakaknya.

"Kenapa Ayah harus mengorbankanku. Kenapa? Kenapa uang membutakan kalian semua?" dalam emosi tak terkontrol itu, Hinata menumpahkan tangisnya. Ia ingin bisa hidup normal seperti lainnya. Tak masalah jika gelimpangan harta dalam hidupnya kini tak lagi ada. Ia tak butuh martabat tinggi, tak butuh mobil-mobil mewah yang berderet rapi dirumahnya. Ia ta peduli.

Sample-sample undangan pernikahan itu berhamburan dikamar Hinata. Tak ada satupun darinya yang terlihat menarik dimata gadis itu jika yang tertulis disana adalah nama Sasuke.

Bunyi dering ponsel menghentikannya. Hinata menggapai benda tersebut diatas tempat tidurnya. Menatap layar berukuran lebar itu dengan alis terangkat karena tak mengenali nomor yang tengah menghubungi dirinya.

Dengan malas gadis itu menekan tombol terima. Tak berapa lama suara disana menyeruak.

"Tak kusangka kamu mengangkatnya." Suara berat dengan sarat akan ejekkan terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Hinata mengenali betul suara itu.

"Sudah mendapatkan undangan yang kamu inginkan?" tak ingin lagi mendengar suara pemuda itu, dengan kasar Hinata melempar ponsel miliknya. Benda canggih itu menghantam dinding sebelum kemudian jatuh dengan wujud tak lagi utuh.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Saat mobil itu terhenti tepat didepan rumahnya, Sakura langsung melesak keluar dan berjalan cepat memasuki rumah. Sejenak ia memperhatikan sekitar jika mungkin Ayahnya masih dirumah, tapi saat dirasa rumah itu kosong, gadis itu segera melarikan diri ke kamar. Membanting pintu dan menguncinya lalu menghempaskan diri dalam tempat tidur.

Sakura ingin melupakannya semuanya. Ia tak ingin berangkat ke kampus hari ini. Ia tak ingin keluar kamarnya dan mendapati wajah Naruto. Ia tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya saat ini.

Ia telah rusak.

Ia tak lagi sama memandang dunia.

Ia bahkan melupakan rasa sakit yang masih terasa dibagian tubuh bawahnya. Wajahnya tak pernah sekusut ini. Tak pernah seburuk ini. Hatinya melebur hilang bersamaan dengan kehormatan yang selalu ia pertahankan.

Rasa sayang itu, masihkah bersisa setelah apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya?

.

.

.

Shikamaru menekan-nekan layar sentuh ponselnya dengan tak sabaran. Hari ini dua sahabat perempuannya sama-sama tak terlihat dikampus. Nomor Hinata yang ia hubungi tak juga aktif, sedangkan milik surai merah muda tak sekalipun diangkat.

Sebenarnya banyak ingin ia katakan pada mereka berdua. Terlebih pada Hinata. Shikamaru ingin meminta penjelasan tentang dirinya yang tak sengaja memergoki Hinata dengan Sasuke tempo hari.

Apa sebenarnya hubungan gadis itu dengan Uchiha?

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" sebuah nada terkesan mengolok terdengar saat Shikamaru menoleh ke samping. Tepat dimana kini Kiba mendudukkan diri. "Kau benar-benar terlihat menakutkan Shikamaru."

Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya berdecak malas, tapi sesaat ia memandangi Kiba. "Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

Bola mata Kiba terlihat membulat tak menyangka Shikamaru justru menanyakan pertanyaan tak biasa pada dirinya. Bukan Shikamaru sekali.

Sejak kapan pemuda itu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Memang kenapa? Keberatan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. "Hinata kemana? Ponselnya tidak aktif."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengusap tengkuknya sejenak. "Tadi aku menelpon rumahnya. Pelayan bilang dia sedang menemani Ayah dan Kakaknya dalam urusan bisnis." Kiba terlihat menghela nafas sejenak. "Kadang aku kasihan padanya karena dipaksa melakukan yang tidak ia suka."

Shikamaru hanya menutup bibirnya. Iapun juga sama kasihannya pada gadis manis itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu bukan urusan mereka.

"Shikamaru, itu Ino." Kiba menujuk gadis pirang yang tengah berjalan menuju gedung fakultasnya. Terlihat tergesa seperti biasanya. Pemuda nanas itu hanya membuang muka tak ingin melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya Ino kenapa? Dia tidak lagi bersama kita dan gosip itu..."

"Sudahlah Kiba, jangan membahasnya." Shikamaru berdiri, menenteng tasnya. "Aku mau ke kelas." Ucapnya seraya pergi.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa semuanya jadi aneh?"

.

.

.

Naruto memandang bosan dosen yang tengah mengajar. Ia melirik pada ponsel yang tengah ia bawa dalam genggamannya. Layar tersebut terus-terusan menyala sedari tadi, memperlihatkan nama Shikamaru tengah memanggil. Jika tak dalam mode silent, benda tersebut pasti berbunyi begitu berisik.

Naruto akhirnya mematikkan benda tersebut. Memasukkan kembali pada saku celananya. Ia menoleh kebelakang sejenak saat merasakan bahunya tersentuh.

"Jangan lupa sepulang nanti kita kerumah Sasuke. _We get party_." Naruto hanya memandang datar pada Juugo yang baru saja setengah berbisik kepadanya. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap malas pada papan tulis disana.

Sedikit hiburan mungkin bisa membuatnya senang.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Ia bahkan tak ingat dirinya kembali tertidur. Rasa pening dikepalanya masih terasa. Seluruh badannya pun terasa melemas. Sakura menyentuhkan tangan kanannya pada kening.

Pantas saja, ia demam sekarang.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah sembari berusaha untuk duduk. Airmatanya telah terkuras habis, hanya menyisakan jejak-jejak noda dalam wajahnya. Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia terpaku pada cermin disana. Refleksi dirinya begitu terlihat merapuh. Bahkan ia tak bisa mengenali jika dua bola hijau itu adalah miliknya. Kilaunya kini meredup. Tergantikan bayangan kepedihan samar.

Sakura mencengkram helai rambut merah mudanya yang memang telah mengusut. Menyalakan kran air dan membasuh kasar wajahnya.

"_Aku sudah hancur. Apa sekarang kamu puas Naru-nii?" _Sakura membatin miris dalam hati.

Ia kembali mengangkat wajah, terburu-bur keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengobrak-abrik laci meja belajarnya. Sebuah gunting kini dalam genggamannya dengan cepat Sakura kembali masuk dalam kamar mandi.

Ia menatap refleksi dirinya sekali lagi, mengambil sejumput rambut panjangnya dan memangkas asal. Kali ini ia memotong rambut indahnya cepat. Helai demi helai berjatuhan diatas lantai kamar mandi.

Tubuh ringkih itu kali ini merosot jatuh. Gunting yang ia gunakan tadi telah ia lempar kasar ke sembarang arah. Sakura menjerit teredam. Memeluk lututnya dan menjambak rambutnya yang terpangkas asal.

"Saku tidak kuat lagi, Ayah" isaknya sakit.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang rumah besar milik Uchiha. Wajahnya hanya datar tak terbaca. Ia tak lagi kaget mengetahui betapa kayanya keluarga itu. Hampir semua yang tinggal dikawasan Konoha mengetahui kedigdayaan keluarga Uchiha.

"Kita ke atas. Sasuke sudah menunggu dilantai dua." Hidan mendahului mereka. Melangkah ringan terkesan berada dalam rumahnya sendiri. Sementara pemuda bermata samudera itu berjalan paling belakang bersama Sasori.

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tak tahu kenapa Sasuke merayakan pesta dirumahnya. Tapi terdengar kabar akan ada acara besar dalam keluarga Uchiha.

Alis Naruto sedikit terangkat menyaksikan Sasuke tengah duduk bersama dengan seorang gadis. Naruto mengenalinya karena sempat berkenalan dengan gadis indigo itu. Hinata. Juugo tiba-tiba saja melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Naruto.

"Oh ya, kami belum memberitahumu kalau Hinata adalah tunangan Sasuke dan mereka akan segera melangsungkan pernikahaan."

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit terkejut mendengarnya tapi kemudian mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "_Well_, selamat kalau begitu. "

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Hinata nampak memandang Naruto. Gadis itu lupa jika Naruto sekarang bagian dari Sasuke. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Harusnya ia tak datang tadi?! Bagaimana jika pemuda itu sampai memberitahu Sakura? Ia tak ingin sahabat terbaiknya itu marah.

Hinata harus berbicara dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang itu sedikit gemetar berjalan keluar kamarnya. Sakura terdiam saat rumahnya terlihat sepi dengan lampu yang masih belum menyala. Gadis itu menuruni tangga, menyalakan lampu dan kemudian duduk diatas sofa.

Pakaiannya telah berganti. Rambut panjangnya yang tadi terpotong asal kini sudah rapi sebatas bahu. Gadis itu memeluk bantal sofa. Menatap kosong hal didepannya. Kelopak matanya berkedip lambat.

"Sayang..." gadis itu tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh dan melihat Ayahnya tengah berjalan kearahnya. Dahi lelaki tua itu tertekuk.

"Rambutmu..."

Sakura menggapai surainya sejenak. "Hanya ingin sesuatu yang baru, Ayah." Bohongnya. Sakura mengindari bersitatap dengan Ayahnya. Lelaki itu mengangguk paham lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sakura semakin erat memeluk bantal tersebut, ia tak akan tahu bagaimana reaksi Ayahnya jika mengetahui aib yang kini menderanya. Ayahnya pasti akan semakin menderita. Dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Cukup saat kematian ibunya saja Sakura melihat airmata tumpah dari Ayahnya.

Biar dirinya saja yang menanggung semua.

Sakura menoleh mendengar pintu kamar Ayahnya kembali terbuka. Minato terlihat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Diujung tangga terakhir lelaki itu berhenti.

"Sakura bisa bantu Ayah sebentar?" Sakura bangkit dari posisinya, mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Ayahnya.

Gadis itu menaikan alis saat Ayahnya masuk kedalam kamar Naruto. Gadis itu berhenti terpaku didepan pintu yang tengah terbuka. Ayahnya terlihat sedang berjongkok didepan lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa tumpukan kertas berdebu dari sana.

Dengan ragu Sakura melangkah, baru kali ini Sakura benar-benar memperhatikan kamar Naruto setelah ditempati. Terkesan rapi dan bersih tanpa ada barang-barang terpajang seperti halnya sebuah foto.

Ayahnya berdiri, mengangkat beberapa tumpukan buku dan kertas yang cukup banyak. "Kamu tolong bawa sisanya ke gudang, Sayang. " Minato melangkah sedikit tergopoh.

Sakura membungkuk, memungut satu lembar dokumen-dokumen kerja Ayahnya. Dirinya tak tahu jika selama ini Ayahnya menyimpan dokumennya dilemari kamar Naruto.

Beberapa debu terlihat bertebaran membuat Sakura terbatuk sesak. Sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuhnya tanpa sengaja menyenggol pintu lemari. Membuat beberapa isi didalamnya berjatuhan keluar.

Sakura mendesah kasar. Tapi saat ingin memberesikanya, mata hijaunya terhenti akan sesuatu. Beberapa foto berserakan setelah album yang cukup besar terjatuh dari lemari. Sakura berjongkok mengambil salah satunya.

I-ini foto dirinya?

Melirik yang lain, kali ini Sakura memungut album foto tersebut. Sampul depannya bergambar bunga sakura yang begitu cantik. Tergesa, Sakura membuka halaman pertama.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Tangan kanannya membungkam mulutnya, reflek.

Tak mungkin.

Disana tertera jelas sebuah tulisan _My Cherry Blossom _dengan penuh akan foto Sakura.

"_Ta-tak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Ba-bagaimana dia bisa..."_

**-TBC-**

**-Terimakasih-**


End file.
